Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to dishwashers and, more particularly, to drying systems of dishwashers and associated methods thereto.
Description of Related Art
A dishwasher typically employs a series of cycles for cleaning dishware disposed within a tub portion of the dishwasher. One particular cycle, a drying cycle, is normally reserved as the final step in the cleaning process, the drying cycle is used to remove residual water from the dishware after the wash and rinse cycles are complete. Dishware is typically stacked vertically in upper and lower dish racks within the tub portion such that a substantial amount of the water used during a wash/rinse cycle runs off the dishware toward the bottom of the tub portion for collection in a sump. By such stacking, the amount of water collecting on the dishware is reduced or minimized (i.e., water is less likely to collect in the bowls, plates, cups, etc.).
Nevertheless, some residual water remains on the dishware (normally due to surface tension) and must be removed by employing the drying cycle. To that end, the dishwasher typically includes a heat source to warm the air that is forced into and circulated within the tub portion, wherein the heated air absorbs the residual water remaining on the dishware, resulting in humid air/moisture stagnating within the dishwasher to a point of saturation. At predetermined intervals, as usually determined when a humidity sensor measures a threshold level, the humid air is evacuated from within the tub portion, and the heat source again generates heated air to further dry the dishware, typically until the humidity sensor measures a predetermined moisture level signaling that further drying is not required. Often, these systems are somewhat ineffective in that the residual water is not completely removed from the dishware, and a “hand-dry” step is further needed to remove such residual water (e.g., a hand-towel is often used to remove residual water spots), much to the dissatisfaction of the user. Thus, the drying performance of such systems is limited, causing additional time to be needed once the dishwashing process has completed. That is, the user is not able to directly move the dishware from the dishwasher to cabinetry for storage due to the need for an additional drying step.
Accordingly, an improved drying system for a dishwasher and associated method may be desirable.